


Days Of Future Perfect

by amenokuma (orphan_account)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amenokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they could make this work, if they could stay alive long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Of Future Perfect

They were in Italy, the country where they had their first mission together.

The fighting was done and the world was returning to normal. The funerals were held for those who had given their lives and the members of the Black Order began to drift apart. Allen had a gut feeling that Kanda would be taking off soon, too. It was now or never if he wanted to tell the man how he felt about him, so he cornered the swordsman in his bleak room. Kanda hadn't glared or yelled or thrown Allen out. His gaze was steady as he listened and when Allen was through talking Kanda glanced away and sighed.

Allen could understand why Kanda balked. To Kanda's way of thinking such attachments were useless for them, only bound to cause more pain, but Allen didn't want to waste what little time they had left.

Obstinate to the last Kanda shook his head of dark hair and stared at the floor. "Why can't you leave things the way they are?"

Allen walked over to him and placed his fingers under Kanda's chin, lifting the drooping head. "Because I don't want to be alone."

"You're so selfish."

"Yes, I am, but I don't want _you_ to be alone either."

They left the next day and ended up in a moderate size town in the Tuscany region of Italy about a mile or so inland from the coast. There was an inn that was in need of a gardener and Kanda took to living in the caretaker's cottage out back.

Allen sent word of where they were and became a permanent resident of the inn also. He worked odd jobs and sometimes played a card game or two with the locals, but never overdid it, letting them win more often than not. When he had some free time he'd sit outside on the low stone wall that surrounded the flower beds to watch Kanda work in the beautifully blooming garden.

It was times like these that it hit them just how idyllic their situation was and how lucky they were to still be alive. Whenever Allen sat with him Kanda grumbled at him, "I've got work to do."

"Oh, don't mind me," Allen chirped lightly. He tried to give Kanda as much space as he needed, hoping someday for just a little more. "But I'll let you get back to it," giving Kanda a grin before he left.

Kanda watched Allen walk away, willing his heart to slow to a normal beat and muttered, "Persistent sprout," and bent down to continue weeding the garden.

 

But Allen would always drift back, and as he sat there now he had a crust of bread that had olive oil drizzled over it. He was eating as he watched Kanda but was feeling a little jittery because Kanda had stopped working and had been staring at him for quite some time. So Allen tore off a piece of the bread and held it out with a mischievous gleam in his eye. Kanda's eyes narrowed and he rose from his kneeling position and brushed off his pants. He walked over to Allen and shook his head to decline the offer but Allen waved it insistently under his nose. Kanda glanced at his hands which were covered with dirt and Allen's eyes danced merrily as Kanda's dilemma played out over his face.

To let the sprout feed him, or not?

With a sigh Kanda leaned down and took a bite, chewing and swallowing as his eyes never left Allen's. His lips closed around the remaining piece Allen steadily held for him, sucking it in and letting his tongue lick Allen's fingers clean, and Allen knew this was as good an answer as he would ever get.

He padded softly beside Kanda as they walked to the cottage and while Kanda washed up in the bathroom Allen did the same at the kitchen sink. As he was drying his hands on a towel he noticed an easel set up in one corner by the window. There was a canvas, covered with a cloth, resting on its frame. Allen was sorely tempted to take a peek at Kanda's attempt at art, but before he could do so strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him back against a firm chest. Allen dropped the towel and turned into Kanda's embrace.

They moved wordlessly to the bed as they kissed every inch of exposed skin, which became more and more as their clothes fell from their bodies. Lying down, side by side, turbulent dark blue gazed into storm cloud gray. Their lips touched, their kiss deliberately slow. Kanda reached for a bottle of lotion he kept on the bedside table which he used when his hands became too dry and chapped from his work. He spread a little on his fingers and Allen gasped into their kiss as Kanda moved them inside him.

Allen grabbed for the bottle as well and rolled Kanda onto his back. When his fingers were well lubricated he slipped them in and Kanda tugged on Allen's hair, pulling him down as he spread his legs further apart. Allen's tongue mirrored the actions of his fingers, sliding in and out of Kanda's mouth as the dark haired man groaned with desire. Allen pulled back and sat on his heels, dumping a generous amount of lotion onto his hand and coated and slowly stroked himself to such a hard state it was almost painful.

Kanda's eyes glinted, aroused as he watched Allen prep and he started to stroke himself. Perspiration was beginning to roll off his skin and Allen moaned. He'd seen Kanda covered in sweat in the aftermath of battle and secretly admired the sight, but this was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen because Kanda was sweating for _him_ now, only for him, and Allen's heart skipped a beat before he lifted Kanda's legs up and positioned himself to enter.

Kanda quickened the process by pushing against Allen and Allen slid in as Kanda's legs wrapped around him. Their sweaty bodies glided smoothly together as the intensity grew. Kanda bit his lip and his nails clawed unmercifully down Allen's back as Allen plunged deeper. He threw his head back, eyes wide with shock when Allen struck his prostate and tears formed at the corners of Kanda's eyes, something that unnerved him even more, but he accepted the newness of this feeling, giving himself over completely. He had trusted Allen to watch his back, and now he was entrusting him with his soul.

All the pain and fears of their past melted away and the reality of their freedom came crashing down on Allen as he moved fluidly with his friend, his comrade, the only one he would ever love like this. Kanda grunted as Allen's thrusts came harder and faster. Allen pulled out almost all the way, leaving only the tip inside, and then he slammed into his lover with a force that made Kanda shout in ecstasy. Kanda arched and angled his body in his lusty need and Allen gave him everything he had. He grasped Kanda's cock and stroked him rapidly until he came, hot and sticky over his bare skin. That was all Allen was waiting for, letting himself come inside Kanda's tight walls as tears fell from his eyes, overcome with his powerful release.

As the last of their orgasm died away they fell into an easy slumber and when they woke it was to the rays of the setting sun shining through the window. There was a quiet, comforting warmth to the room, much like the country they now considered home. Kanda propped himself up on his elbow. Allen's eyes shone with the fulfillment he'd long wished for, a feeling Kanda was sharing, and it stirred Kanda's emotions which in turn stirred other things.

He crawled on top of Allen and ran his hand over the damp, flushed skin of Allen's cheek. Allen chuckled and gathered Kanda's wild mane, twisting it around and around with his fingers until it was off to one side. Then he tugged on it as he raised up and kissed Kanda slowly until Kanda's tongue found it's way between his lips. The kiss seemed to last for eternity.

The room was turning all the colors of the sunset, rich golds and reds and purples, when suddenly there was a bright flash of green and they broke the kiss in alarm. The room continued to fill with the color, surrounding them, consuming them, blinding them with its brilliance. They covered their eyes against the overwhelming light, and when they opened their eyes…

 

They were standing in the rubble of a still crumbling building somewhere in the Tuscany region of Italy.

"What..."

"…the hell..."

"…was that?!"

The two Exorcists stared at the Innocence as it let off a soft green glow while it rested on Allen's open palm.

"Did it...just show us the future?" Allen whispered, afraid if he raised his voice it would activate the substance again.

"Or maybe it was just a dream," Kanda muttered quietly. "Anyway, what happened to the container?"

"Right," and they both glanced around at the detritus. After a quick search they found the bag and secured the Innocence inside.

"Walker! Kanda! Did you find the Innocence?" Howard Link called out as he and their Finder came running towards them.

Allen gladly handed over the bag and after taking a look inside Link nodded and said, "Then let's head back to town so we can catch the next train to Headquarters." They began to walk through the countryside where the ashes of the Akuma they had battled were now being blown away by the wind.

When they reached their hotel they all disappeared into their respective rooms to clean up and pack and emerged not much later, ready to go.

Walking to the train station they passed by an inn they hadn't noticed when they first made their way through the town. Allen and Kanda came to a dead stop. They stared at the inn in disbelief and glanced quickly at each other, their eyes wide, little shivers running up their spines.

"We don't have time for sightseeing," Link admonished them, and they tore their gaze away from the building and continued down the street. This time it was Link who stopped for a moment in front of a small café. "I really would've liked to sample their fare," he said almost wistfully and then sighed, motioning for them to move along to get to the train on time.

They rode the train back to Headquarters in silence due to the presence of one certain Howard Link sitting in the compartment with them, but when Link excused himself to go speak to their Finder Allen and Kanda were finally left alone.

"Hey," Kanda said.

Allen had been staring absently out the window at the scenery rushing by. Truth to tell he was hesitant to look Kanda in the eyes.

"What?"

"Is that...how you really feel?"

Allen swallowed the lump in his throat. "I've thought about it." Looking at Kanda directly he asked, "What about you?"

"I don't have time to think about such things," Kanda answered curtly.

"Of course you don't," Allen said quietly. Any further conversation was cut off by the return of Link, but Kanda didn't miss the disappointment in those words and it left him feeling unsettled as he fell into contemplation for the rest of the ride home.

 

Back at Headquarters they handed the Innocence over with a warning to "be real careful with that one." After that it seemed Allen and Kanda were of the same mind as they headed without a word to the cafeteria and jostled against each other in front of the window.

When Jerry appeared Kanda shoved Allen to the side and demanded, "Soba. Now."

"Coming right up," Jerry said with a smile and then Allen pushed Kanda out of the way. "And what can I get for you, sweetie?"

"Just gimme… _everything!"_ Allen blurted out, waving his hand in frustration while his other was still pushing Kanda. "Will you get _off_ me?!"

"Okey dokey, be just a sec," and Jerry bustled off to fill the order.

The two glared at each other while they waited, Kanda with his arms folded across his chest and Allen mindlessly drumming his fingers against the counter. When their food arrived they grabbed it and sat at the nearest table.

"Why are you sitting here?" Kanda growled as he began on his noodles.

"Because it was the closest place," Allen sniped as he was stuffing his face with dango. "Did you miss your soba?" he added with a smirk.

"Hmph," Kanda grumbled.

"How about some Italian?"

"Shut up," and they lapsed into silence, their hunger taking precedence.

 

After a long, satisfying shower Allen unpacked his bag and stretched out on his bed. He was just starting to nod off when there was a knock on his door. He got up to answer, only to be greeted by someone he really didn't want to see right then.

"May I help you?" Allen asked sarcastically.

"I need to talk to you," Kanda said.

"Fine." He held the door open but Kanda didn't budge.

"Not here. He might come back."

"So…where?"

"My room," and without another word Kanda started to walk away down the hall. Allen closed his door and followed silently along and when they reached Kanda's room they double-checked the halls for unwanted witnesses before going in.

Allen closed the door and was just turning when Kanda started in right away.

"I've been thinking."

"Oh? That's a new one."

"Shut up. Just…shut up, okay?"

That had the desired effect for the moment because Allen had never seen Kanda act like this. The swordsman was pacing back and forth and muttering, "I don't know if what that _thing_ showed us was a dream or the future, but it…it was..."

"It was nice."

Kanda stopped pacing and stared at Allen. "Yeah."

"That was a beautiful place. I wouldn't mind retiring there."

"If you even live long enough to retire."

Allen frowned at the remark and Kanda said, "What? I'm just being realistic. You know what the life expectancy is like here."

"Maybe I'm being idealistic but I'd like to think we could make it a reality."

It was Kanda's turn to frown. "And I think that thing's just screwing with our heads."

"But we're already screwed up to begin with."

Kanda just stared, and then he did something Allen never expected. He started to laugh, an edgy, nervous laugh. He walked over to Allen and pushed him up against the wall, his hands firmly planted on both sides of Allen's head. "If we're already screwed up," he whispered, "would you like to continue where we left off?" The suggestive tone made Allen almost choke.

"I…I think I'd like that. You already know how I feel but I don't want to pressure you..."

"I don't know _what_ I'm feeling, if it's real or if it's just the effects of that thing, but I'd like to decide that for myself." Kanda sealed his lips over Allen's, his hands dropping onto the white haired Exorcist's shoulders as Allen's arms wrapped around Kanda, pulling him into an even deeper kiss.

When they broke apart Kanda simply said, "Bed."

Allen nodded and as they sat Allen's hands reached for Kanda's shirt and began to unbutton it. Kanda was fumbling with Allen's shirt too before he let out an exasperated, "How do we even _do_ clothes?"

"Um," was Allen's eloquent reply.

Kanda sighed again and began to undress himself. Allen agreed that this was probably the fastest way, and when there was a heap on the floor they laid down, but Kanda immediately climbed on top of Allen.

"Hey." Allen glared up at him.

"I believe this is how we left off, right?" Kanda smirked and he reached under his bed and came up with a small bottle.

"Is that what I think it is?" Allen said with a chuckle. "You really _were_ thinking."

"A good exorcist is always prepared," Kanda replied with a snort.

Allen closed his hand around the hand that held the bottle. "Then why don't you show me just how _good_ you are?" his voice laced with seduction.

Kanda's eyes widened and then the smirk was back. "My very thoughts."

"And then I get a turn."

"You've already had a turn."

"But that wasn't real."

"Felt real to me."

Allen smiled. "Yes, it did, but we can debate _that_ later." He wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck. "C'mere you," and drew him down into another long, even more passionate kiss.

 

"Well, this is definitely different from that… _whatever_ the hell that was," Allen mumbled against Kanda's neck as his fingers traced through the sweat covering the ever-growing tattoo on Kanda's chest.

"Mmhm…" Kanda buried his face into the white hair, enjoying the sweet, heady scent.

"I guess I should get back to my room because Link is probably having a fit right about now trying to find me."

"I suppose."

"But I think I need another shower first."

"Heh."

Allen reluctantly shifted out of Kanda's arms and Kanda's hand trailed down Allen's arm as he moved away, taking hold of Allen's hand and squeezing it gently. Allen smiled at the touch and pressed a light kiss to Kanda's forehead before straightening up to begin getting dressed.

That only took a few minutes and Allen kissed Kanda again, quietly promising, "See you soon," then made his way out the door.

"Yeah…soon," Kanda said to the retreating form. He rolled on his side and pulled the sheets over his naked body. "Maybe this _could_ work," he mused as he stared at his lotus. "If we can stay alive long enough."

 

The next time Kanda saw Tiedoll he asked if he had any spare sketchbooks and quickly jumped out of the way when his crying Master tried to hug him with delight. Tiedoll rummaged through his collection of art supplies and handed him a blank book and charcoal, blathering on about how happy it made him to see his 'son' show interest in something other than fighting. Kanda snatched it from his hands and walked swiftly away to sit outside under the trees.

He opened the book and tentatively began to draw whatever was in sight but after a while he relaxed and the motions of his hand grew strong and steady. He became aware of silver eyes watching him while he drew but continued on with his sketching as Allen silently sat down beside him.

Allen made little encouraging comments from time to time as he glanced at Kanda's drawing. When Kanda was finally satisfied with the results Allen complimented him and said he was looking forward to seeing the art Kanda created from here on out.

Kanda just grunted and shrugged his shoulders, but as he leaned back against the tree his head rolled to the side. Black and white strands mixed together as Allen moved closer and Kanda slid down to rest his head on Allen's shoulder.

Feeling content, Kanda closed his eyes for a bit and the sketchbook slipped out of his hands, falling onto the ground. A good exorcist should always be prepared, after all. No matter _what_ the future might bring.


End file.
